Superman
Superman, birth name Kal-El and adopted name Clark Kent, was the premiere hero on Earth, a honorable member of the X-Men and one of the founding members of the Justice League. History Early life The infant Kal-El was sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara, prior to the destruction of their home planet, Krypton. Kal-El's capsule landed near Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. The Kents adopted the young Kryptonian, naming him "Clark". Clark began to discover his powers while growing up in Smallville, and had a difficult time dealing with the fact that he is not human. He befriended two significant people in his life; Lex Luthor, who was rescued from drowning in a lake by Clark; and Alison Blaire. He would also makes friends with other individuals who possess similar powers and special abilities: Wally West, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, and Oliver Queen. With Alison Blaire, these six friends would worked together in foiling mischief and referred to themselves as the "Six Musketeers". Joining the X-Men After years of staying in the Fortress, Clark had learned in mastering his powers and learning every knowledge about Krypton, its civilization, and other alien races. He also became aware the existence of mutants and other people with superpowers that appeared during his long seclusion and using them for good; in which it inspired him to becoming Superman. Clark donned a blue costume bearing the "S" symbol of the House of El and a red cape modeled after the uniform of the Kryptonian Defense Force. In time, Clark's power signature was discovered by Professor Charles Xavier and brought the attention of the mutant team, the X-Men. At first the team mistaken Clark for a powerful mutant, they were soon surprised of his alien origins. He explained to them of his intention of using his powers for good; however, the X-Men forewarned him that his goodwill actions would risk mutants' existence to the human public, who are not ready to accept that there are those being born among them with abilities that they do not have. Clark readily see their reasons and decide to discreetly help people without being seen. He was then offer to join the Xavier Institute and serve as an shining example of aspiring mutants and showing people to see that mutants are not a threat to them; in which Superman agreed. Shortly after his arrival in Bayville, New York, Clark had responded to many natural disasters and saving lives. Despite keeping his rescues under incognito, he was spotted while preventing a nuclear disaster and had his image photographed in newspapers. It was this incident that the news media and the public gave Clark's costumed persona the name "Superman". While living at the Institute, Superman's presence among the X-Men greatly helped in recruiting Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, and Spyke into their roster. Aside from his heroic duties, under his alter ego, Clark attended Bayville University with a major on journalism. Superman would meet many individuals and groups whom he would come to consider staunch allies: the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and Doctor Strange. While working with the X-Men, Superman came into conflict with the Brotherhood of Mutants, which was led by Magneto, who saw humanity would inevitably persecute mutants and see to wage war on humanity in ensuring mutantkind's survival. Superman would later personally confront Magneto and learned from him that he will have a major impact on Earth according to a prophecy foretold by Irene Adler, regarded a passage from the prophecy that Superman was destined to unite mutantkind; but the Master of Magnetism misinterpret the passage that Superman was meant to lead mutantkind over humanity. Superman adamantly rejected Magneto's beliefs. However, Superman was lured into a trap on Asteroid M and was exposed to Kryptonite. The X-Men were likewise captured and brought to Asteroid M, where Magneto plan on harnessing the Asteroid that amplified his powers to bringing a passing meteor shower to bombard Earth and wiping out humanity. Fortunately, Magneto's genocide was foiled when Avalanche, a member of the Brotherhood, was appalled in discovering his master's intentions from Superman, and helped in freeing the Man of Steel and the X-Men. Superman was able to destroy the meteors and saving the planet. Unknown to Superman, his actions actually fulfilled the first trial of Adler's prophecy. Further adventures Superman would later become a instructor of the New Mutants and a important figure into their lives. One of his students, Boom Boom, was almost expelled from the Xavier Institute for her disobedience in her training and forced to work with her father in theft, but was recommended and inspired by Superman to reconsider staying at the Institute. Along with facing the Brotherhood of Mutants, new enemies faced the Man of Steel. Most of them are archenemies of his ally Spider-Man, such as the Kingpin. But the most dangerous was Doctor Doom, who is an ally of Magneto and vowed to make Superman to become ruler of mutantkind. The most persistent adversary that Superman encountered was Doom's adopted mutant daughter and sorceress, Siryn, who was determined to to be Superman's wife. Aside from costumed enemies, Superman battled the mutant-hate organization the Friends of Humanity led by Graydon Creed. Even as his roster of enemies swelled, Superman met other emerging heroes and becoming powerful allies: Batman, Green Lantern John Stewart, and Hawkgirl. He also reunited with his old friends from Smallville, who they become costumed heroes: Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Cyborg. Chiefly among them was Lex Luthor, who became a CEO magnate of LexCorp, and Alison Blaire, who revealed to be a mutant known as Dazzler and enrolled to the Xavier Institute. In time, Superman discovered that he is not the last Kryptonian as he found his pet Kryptonian dog Krypto, and later finding Dazzler to be half-Kryptonian. Powers and abilities Superman possessed the powers of vast superhuman strength and speed, near-invulnerability, flight, super breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, telescopic/microscopic vision, super hearing, and a computer-like mind. His powers are derived from the yellow sun of Earth. Superman's body drawing on the sun's energy forms a internal 'energy transfer system' within his body that enables him to go without eating, sleeping or breathing; and furthermore immune to the most deadliest diseases. This also allows him to be immune to X-Gene powers possess by mutants, such as telepathy due to the high mental "frequency" inside his head. Weaknesses Superman's powers are derived from Earth's yellow sun. Forced under a red sun akin to that of his homeworld of Krypton, Superman rapidly lost his powers, reverting to the stature of a normal human. Artificially-created red sun radiation had the same effect although depending on the amount, it can do anything from either completely depriving Superman of his powers or just weakening him. Aside from red sun radiation, Superman's main weakness was Kryptonite, radioactive shards of his destroyed home planet. Exposure to Kryptonite would rob Superman of his power and cause him great pain, and prolonged exposure could kill him. Superman's only other known weakness was magic. His invulnerability offers no protection against magic. As a result, spells cast on Superman affect him the same as they would anyone else. However, Superman can sometime resist magic that depends on his willpower. Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Justice League Category:Daily Bugle Category:Kryptonians